


writing for the rest of 2019

by fucctard (orphan_account)



Category: Joker (2019), Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Bad Writing, Blue Eyes, Eyes, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fucctard
Summary: i'm going to challenge myself so i get better at writing! so, i'll try to write something in here at least once everyday for the rest of the year. this will be multi-fandom, and i'll add tags as i go so it will be veryyy messy.but hey, you get a taste of my fandoms (and ships).also trigger warning-? beforehand so i don't have to write it later.table of contents:i - ramble/filler, read notesii - small thing regarding little bruce and arthur





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i will /not/ be coming back to edit this, rather i will come back to read it and point out flaws in my writing so i know what to avoid. i'm doing this for myself so i can have a bit of fun and improve my writing hopefully.
> 
> this may or may not have things that are outside of fandoms and contain original work such as stuff for ocs that i have, or ideas for ocs that i may find useful later on. this could contain notes about things that are for research for new ocs and blah blah blah random stuff. do /not/ steal any of this stuff yadda yadda though i don't really see why anyone would want to.

<strike>ok,, what to write,, well i'm in english class right now and i get out in like five minutes so i'll probably keep this paused until art-maybe-? we might be doing something in biology today.</strike>

<strike>be descriptive.</strike>

<strike>maybe i should ramble about stuff since i don't really get to irl.</strike>

<strike>I WROTE SOMETHING OK.</strike>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce x arthur as is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imCd-m32oAs  
^ on loop as i wrote, but it's not really related to this.

<strike>i hate subs. also, i watched this movie saturday and it was great. i had a tab open with with their images as i wrote this. i could've been doing work, but i decided not to as i am in need of a ginormous break.</strike>

<strike>i feel as if people are always referring to me somehow when i know it can't be true.</strike>

<strike>this is horrible.</strike>

bruce was small. at nine years old, he was but a bud that yet blossom in multiple years time. his face was light and creamy, smooth as buttermilk with the threads and fabrics of youth. he was clean, his chocolate colored hair shined in whichever lighting like authentic chocolate curls that had been somehow been straightened without crumbling. he was fragile, but in no way weak. his mind was made of diamond, and it was wonderful for _him_ to try to see all of the facets while pressing his cheeks and forehead against the face of said diamond.

_he_, was large, lanky and smelled of cheap smells you'd get in dollar stores mixed with pinches of cigarette ashes. the roots of his hair were the shades of what were on a tawny owl, the observant and small. much like... **him**. his teeth were yellowed but not drastically, you could only really take notice of it when he had the carmine makeup on, contrasting bright with slightly dull. dull unlike his personality, and like <strike>bruce's</strike> **his**, he would often say. but, he didn't really mean it. he didn't mean a lot of what he said. but, sometimes, he would only ever say what he meant.

**he** had somehow hoped to see _him_ again; after the strange incident near the entrance gates, but <strike>alfred</strike> he had forbidden it. bruce didn't have to ask about it to know, a lot of people tended to restrict him from anything that could be even slightly dangerous to his being. and, a stranger that had shown him amusing tricks a year ago was no exception. why would it be? but, they saw each other anyhow. ah, for eyes granting sight was truly a gift. **his** dark, seemingly distant cobalt blue to meet with _his _tumbled, apatite teal.


End file.
